My Sun
by slytherinqueen23
Summary: Hermione's obession with the Veil after Sirius's death frustrates her friends and drives her into a depression, but the appearance of someone unexpected and discovery of a mystery could lead to something more. Will she find what she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**My Sun**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Sirius/Hermione fic, so I hope I'm doing good with this first chapter. Trust me, it gets better as the story moves along, promise! **

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione sat crossed legged at her computer blankly staring at the bright screen illuminating her face in the forbidding darkness surrounding her. She had been in this same position for close to 3 hours. On the computer screen Hermione's email was up and the only email she had was from . For the life of her all Hermione could do was stare. At first she thought that her day out in the sun had caused her to be delusional, but as it didn't disappear after the first hour Hermione knew that she wasn't seeing things. When this revelation occurred, shock overcame her and that is how Hermione had come to her present state.

Hermione was still in her trance when the telephone rang. Throwing blood shot eyes upon the flashing green light she stiffly pushed herself off the couch and steadily made her way to the answering machine were Harry's voice could be heard. Leaning against the door frame to her kitchen were the phone resided, she listened to the last bit of Harry's message saying him and Ginny wished for her to have dinner at their new apartment.

'_Dinner.'_

Hermione knew what that meant. They wanted to know how she was. If she was getting out and not cooping herself up in her house researching the Veil. Ever since Sirius had fell through she had devoted all her free time to finding out everything about that Veil. Whenever she came close to what Hermione thought to be a break through she would become a recluse. Hermione would spend days on end secluded in her office only to be brought back to another dead end.

Sighing loudly Hermione deleted the message. Her life revolved around this Veil and now that she had an email from Hermione was starting to wonder if her research had finally finished.

'If you keep this up their just going to get more worried and soon they'll be knocking down your door to make sure you didn't suddenly die.'

Hermione's hand rested atop the phone tentatively until deciding it wouldn't hurt to call Harry back, her mind still churning over the email left unread on her computer. Was it real? She didn't know. She hadn't heard from this man in eight years. He had been dead for eight years. Could Sirius actually be back?

No. It's impossible. Hermione had checked and rechecked all her notes, books, files, everything that had any information about that stupid Veil to see if there was anyway possible Sirius could come back threw.

"Hello."

Harry's voice carried to her ear from the phone held loosely in her hand.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione replied.

"Mione! Hey, did you get my message." Harry asked overly excited.

Hermione's eye's narrowed as if she could see his face right in front of her. "Yeah. That's why I'm calling back. I would love to come and have dinner. Ginny was telling me all about the apartment and I can't wait to see what you've done with the place." Hermione smiled. She was good. Very good. He would have to be paying extremely close attention to her tone of voice to catch the slight irritation that slipped out.

"Well we just moved in so it's still mostly boxes and a few odds and ends of furniture, but its got potential. Once Ginny and I start unpacking everything will come into place especially since Molly insists on helping."

"Yes, that does sound like Molly. So when should I be expected for dinner?" Hermione wanted to move this conversation along quickly. Sure she loved Harry and Ginny, but her mind seemed to focus solely on the email waiting to be read.

"Would tomorrow be to soon? Ginny has been badgering me this whole week about when you would be coming and then insisted that you be here at least by Friday." Harry pleaded like a kid that wanted the big cup of ice cream.

"Tomorrow sounds lovely Harry. Are any of the Weasely's coming or will it just be use three?" Hermione questioned needing to know how many different people she would have to act in front of without being caught and lectured over how she needed to let go of the Veil and move on.

"Only Ron and you. The other Weasely's have already come by including Percy." Harry replied a note of disgust hidden in his words.

"Was he really that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Fred and George literally kicked him out the door because they couldn't stand him any longer."

Though Harry stated this as a fact Hermione could picture Harry smiling at the other side of the line.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. You will have to fill me in on the details tomorrow at dinner. I'm afraid I have to go know I need to get done a pile of papers for St. Mungo's and it looks as if it will take me all night." Hermione knew how to weasel her way out of a conversation so she could read that email.

"Alright Mione. See you tomorrow for dinner at six." Harry replied.

"See you at six Harry." Hermione finished before hanging up the phone.

Hurriedly Hermione scribbled on a sticky note she was having dinner at Harry and Ginny's tomorrow. She then half ran half-skidded back to her computer were the email that had plagued her mind for the last four hours waited. Hesitant Hermione clicked on the email and it popped onto the screen allowing her too finally read its contents. Taking a deep breath Hermione began to read.

_This afternoon the sun shone rays of yellow down on a garden. The flowers were just starting to bloom and rain clouds could be seen moving in to lightly sprinkle the damp grass yet again. I was sitting next to an enchanting girl who seemed to weave a spell on me for I couldn't take my eyes off her. The sun brightly gleamed around her, her hair turning a golden chestnut brown and deep warm amber eyes shining mysteriously at me as a smile flashed across her face. I had pulled her aside to ask her to make sure Harry and Ron stayed out of trouble this year more than ever wanting to stress the importance that this be done. As I gazed upon this creature that had to be a goddess I could no longer say anything. When I opened my mouth to speak a resounding uh escaped. Quickly closing my mouth I mentally slapped myself as she laughed and I wished she would laugh again. Stepping forward the goddess stood on her tip toes brushing my cheek ever so lightly with her lips and whispered in my ear 'I will.' She must have read my mind for I knew she was telling me she would look after Harry and Ron. My cheek seemed to tingle from the feel of her lips on my skin. She gave me another beautiful smile before turning and getting on the bus taking them to the train station. _

_If this jogs any sort of memory please come to Diagon Alley and wait by Flourish and Blots Saturday at four._

Hermione felt a rush of excitement and nervousness as a sinking feeling of disbelief settled in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly had a strong urge to vomit and Hermione wished she had never opened the email and had just deleted it. There was no possible way. No logical explanation. It had to be a trick a prank being played by the twins to see how far she would go to bring Sirius back to everyone.

'But how would they have known about that day. No one knew what happened in the garden that day, only her and Sirius.'

Hermione could recall that exact moment.

_**Flash back:**_

_She had woken up early. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts and she hoped that it would prove to be one of the most enjoyable. This was mostly because of all the chaos last year. She currently couldn't find one of her shoes, which matched her outfit perfectly. Hermione had taken extra care to look nice today because this was the last day she would see Sirius until Christmas and she wanted to make sure his lasting impression of her was a good one. _

_Hermione had developed a small crush on Sirius gradually since he had escaped Azkaban during her third year. During the summer the crush had become more prominent and Hermione was finding it harder to repress her feelings. She now blushed so easily around him Hermione was sure she looked like a ripe cherry whenever he was close by. Finally giving up on her lost shoe Hermione turned around to head back to her suitcase and bring it downstairs to find that her path was blocked by none other than Sirius Black himself. _

_He held her missing shoe in one of his hands, but didn't offer it to her. Instead he motioned for her to follow him and gave her back her shoe only after she asked for the tenth time where they were going. _

'_We are going to the garden. I need to talk to you about this upcoming school year with Harry and Ron.' said Sirius waiting for Hermione to slide her shoe on before continuing to walk down the hallway and through a door at the end._

_All Hermione could do was follow and ponder in the back of her mind how she would be all alone with Sirius and if he had taken other girls out to the garden, but for a much different purpose than the current one. _

_**End Flash back:**_

The rest had happened just how the email had said except she didn't use all of the adjectives in her version. Never thinking she to be a looker and not with thoughts of what Sirius might have been thinking. At least not the way the email had told. That was the last time she had talked to him alone before his death.

Hermione sank to the floor leaning against the wall. She brought her knees to her chest and lowered her head to rest on them. It couldn't be possible, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of hopefulness that rose in her. If this wasn't a prank she could bring Sirius back. Harry would be so happy maybe this would help ease some of the pain from the war, but wouldn't Sirius have come back already if he really had returned from the Veil?

Hermione brought her head back to rest against the wall behind her. She needed to escape just for a little while. Reality was getting to be too much right now and a good book usually lightened the impact at times like these, but she didn't want to go to another world either to be faced with the character's problems. Hermione wanted no problems to deal with at all. Not moving from her position on the floor, Hermione reached towards a pair of scissors that rested on one of the multiple stacks of papers on her coffee table.

Taking a deep breath Hermione opened the scissors and pressed the edge against the pale skin on the underside of her arm. Only a small cut to release some of the stress, to get rid of some of the problems settling in her mind to haunt her later at odd moments in the day. As the scissors sliced her delicate flesh she felt the sting of a fresh cut. Hermione's eye's were closed as she cut deeper into her arm until she felt warm blood well up and run down from the small gash that marred her tender skin.

Sucking in slow steady breaths, she opened her eyes to watch as more blood ran down her arm to her fingers where it dripped onto her cream carpet. All of her problems went with the blood sliding down her arm. Hermione felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she let herself slip into a deep sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Hermione woke up it had only be a couple hours since she had fallen asleep. The sun was peaking over the horizon and any hope of being able to go back to sleep left Hermione as she heard a bird chirp outside her window. Looking over at the clock that shone from her microwave, she could see that it read 4:30.

Slowly Hermione propped herself up using the wall to see the bloodstain left on her once perfect carpet. Unconsciously she touched her fingertips to the cut in her skin only to retract them with a sharp hiss. The skin was tender and had only recently scabbed over. Going to retrieve spot cleaner from her laundry room to clean up the mess, Hermione let her eyes travel to her injured arm.

The gash was a bright red that suggested that it could still bleed. Were her blood had run down her arm it dried leaving a crust on her skin. Hermione knew she would have to wear long sleeves that day to Harry and Ginny's for dinner so that they didn't question her about its origin. She didn't need to give them another reason to worry about her. It would just be her secret and she had many secrets. Why should this one be any different?

Sighing Hermione went upstairs to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in she let the hot water run over her for a few minutes relaxing in the steady beating of the water. Her muscles, that had been tense throughout the night, loosened and the knots began to come undone. The aroma of cucumber and melon filled her bathroom as she finished getting ready 20 minutes later.

For once in a long time Hermione allowed herself the luxury of taking her time getting ready and decided to look like she had took time getting ready. She didn't have to use spells anymore to control her hair. Over the years the bushy frizz had settled into soft curls that accented her round face and small nose. The rich brown accommodated her honey colored eyes, which she used a darker brown eye shadow and a light coat of mascara to bring out. Her lightly applied cover-up and lip-gloss finished the look and helped hide the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and cracked lips that had been continuously chewed on.

Hermione walked into her small closet grabbing a white blouse that tied in the back with puffed selves, pulled on light colored jeans that fit nicely, and slipped on a pair of gold heeled flip flops. As she headed towards her door Hermione grabbed her cell phone and stuffed it in her big leather black purse and slide on her Prada sunglasses. Hermione flicked her wand at her apartment door to activate her wards before exchanging her wand for her car keys. She sank into the black leather seat of her Accord before heading off to her favorite coffee shop.

The bells tinkled from above the door signaling that a customer had just come in. The owner looked up from behind the baker's rack, still finishing some of the pastries for the day. At the sight of one of her favorite regulars she smiled and laid down her oven mite, wiping her hands on her apron before coming around the counter to give a warm hug to who had just walked through the door.

"It's been a long time since you've been in my coffee shop missy!" the short woman said squeezing the other woman tightly in her grasp.

"It has only been a few weeks Alina." replied Hermione as she squeezed just as tightly.

"Well that doesn't mean it hasn't seemed like forever." Alina answered hands on her hips in a very motherly fashion.

"I thought I had found something. I couldn't just let that get away. You know how important this job is to me. Any clue could lead to the discovery I've been searching for." said Hermione.

"Yes well, what can I get you this early morning?" asked Alina.

"I think I'll have one of those freshly baked blueberry muffins with a hazelnut steamer. I'm treating myself today." answered Hermione.

"And why may I ask are you treating yourself? Did you finally met someone or does this have to do with why I haven't seen you for so long." inquired Alina.

"No, I haven't met anyone Alina. I think I have finally come to the end of all my research." Hermione answered.

"Really? Now that is something to celebrate. You shouldn't be cooped up in buildings all day and having no fun. Let's say you and I go out and have a girls night in the city?" suggested Alina.

"I wish I could, but I'm having dinner at a friends house tonight. They just moved into their apartment and I have yet to see it. We'll have to schedule that girls night for some other time." Hermione regretfully replied.

"I'll take you for your word on that so no backing out." joked Alina.

Hermione picked up the plate that held her muffin and grabbed her steamer to make her way over to her favorite spot. Right then the bell tinkled again and a young man around the age of 25 came in. A smirk played on Hermione's lips as she watched the way Alina tried to quickly brush off any invisible dirt and how the man tugged nervously at his shirtsleeve. They were so cute together Hermione wished one of them would just perk up the courage to ask the other to dinner.

Her eyes sadly flicked to the empty chair across from her. Hermione knew no one would ever be that way with her. She would never have some one that she could love. Even if she wanted to Hermione couldn't, not after everything that had happened. The war against Voldemort had caused her to become cold. She could never trust people. No one can be trusted in a war, and without trust how can you love? No, Hermione knew she would die alone. Sure she had her friends, but she would never have that special someone that would make her stomach flip flop when she saw them or heard their voice.

Alina could though and Hermione was going to make sure that it didn't slip by. Alina was beautiful with her long black hair and stunning light green eyes. Her petite frame made her seem delicate, but anyone who talked to her knew that this olive skinned beauty was one person you didn't tangle with. She was just about 23 and still going to college to complete her study for interior design and was keeping the family business running while her mom recovered from breast cancer.

Getting up suddenly Hermione cleaned up her table before turning back to Alina, who was blushing profusely while asking what the man would like to have today, and said, "Hey Alina sorry again that I can't do anything with you tonight. Maybe you can find someone else to have dinner with."

The guy's head turned to Hermione and then looked back at Alina. As the door closed behind her Hermione could hear the man ask her to dinner and Alina accepting. A smile plastered itself on her face as she headed to the office for a day filled with filing papers and taking orders from a lazy boss, who cared more about 3 cubes of sugar in his coffee then doing his job. She would never become a doctor at St. Mungo's at this rate, but Hermione wasn't going to quite. She was determined.

*******  
The elevator dinged doors opening to the 5th floor. Hermione made her way to her small office that was the about the size of a broom cupboard filled to the limit with books and file cabinets. Her desk was neatly organized with a fresh stack of papers in the middle for her to add to the already overflowing files. She would have to use another enlargement spell soon or else there would be no more room in the file cabinets.

A knock on her door warned her of her boss and left Hermione just enough time to sit down before he came in. He was a stubby man around mid-fifties. His face was pudgy and his eyes seemed mouse like while his nose was extremely oversized. There was slight stubble on his chin and cheeks and the drastically receding hairline had a futile attempt to be covered. The suspenders he wore religiously strained to the limit and the last three buttons of his shirt tugged to suggest a need for a bigger size.

"Ah! Miss Granger there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Did

you not remember that the meeting with Mr. Bailey was today? This meeting could set how St. Mungo's works for the next decade! He is a very hard man to please, whenever he asks you to do something you do it. Now lets go! I've got some things for you to do and don't forget to bring the proposal!" he said before hurrying out the door.

"Yes Mr. Clemence. I'll be right there." replied Hermione sagging tiredly into her chair.

She had forgotten about the morning meeting today. She had meant to talk to Mr. Bailey of the need to make long term patients feel more at home, and maybe redo their rooms temporally with a simple decorating spell she had learned. Grabbing the proposal Hermione swiftly walked to her boss's office got him his coffee with 3 cubes of sugar and headed to the meeting room. Mr. Clemence was trusting her with presenting the idea she had come up with, even though it was his job, to Mr. Bailey.

Quickly Hermione set up for the meeting laying out papers and information packets, ink bottles and quills, setting up the three-dimensional diagram that she would suspend to the left of her when presenting. Running her hands over her outfit to smooth out any wrinkles Hermione realized she was wearing jeans to close a big deal, slight panic ran through her before she accepted the fact, having left her wand tucked in her purse.

Two hours later Hermione stood at the front of the room shaking hands with Mr. Bailey, who said he would get back to her within the week. A smile spread on her face triumphantly. She had sealed the deal. There was no way she would stay under Mr. Clemence much longer after this.

"Well done Miss. Granger. That has to be one of the most convincing and convicting proposals I've had to listen to in a long time. You did very well." said Mr. Bailey as they headed towards the doorway.

"Thank you Mr. Bailey, but there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Some of the long-term patients stay in rooms just like every other hospital. Now I know that there can only be so much done, but if you were in a situation like theirs would you not find it more comfortable to have a homely feel about your room. I've been researching an easy way to do so with this simple decorating charm and immediately the room fits itself to their personality. It can be changed every time someone new takes over the room and helps make the patient feel more at home." finished Hermione just as they came upon the front door.

"It is obvious that you have given this a lot of thought and I think the idea is wonderful. Usually most of the long-term patients spend the rest of their life in this place, why not make them comfortable? I will make sure to talk about it with the head of St. Mungo's, but don't worry I'll give you the credit you deserve." said Mr. Bailey with a smile as he stepped outside the door and with a _'pop'_ was gone.

A smile graced her face at his words. '_Kill two birds with one stone.'_ The rest of the day went by smoothly and before she knew it Hermione was back at her apartment getting ready to aparate to Harry and Ginny's. She used a quick concealing charm on her arm not having time to spare with changing her outfit.

Hermione stood in front of a white door locked from outsiders to protect the five apartments in the quaint building. She ran her finger down the short column of names quickly coming across the line that read _Potter's 457_ and pushed the button opposite of their name. A loud ringing could be heard until Ginny's voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?" said Ginny.

"Hey Ginny! It's Hermione am I early for dinner? I thought I was going to be late." Hermione answered, rushing through as her nerves began to get the better of her.

She didn't want them to notice anything was different with her. The concealing charm kept them from seeing the cut on her arm, but there were other signs. The dark circles that could still be seen hanging under her eyes. The way her clothes had become loose on her and how her stomach had shrunk so that she had to pull up her pants every now and then. Hermione wanted to get through dinner see her friends and enjoy herself until she had to go home and face the fact that she still hadn't decided if she was going to meet whoever had sent her the email tomorrow at Diagon Alley.

"Oh Hermione! No, no you're right on time! Harry told me my mother was coming to decorate today, but when she didn't come and then the doorbell rang I knew it couldn't be her because of the time. I'm so glad that you could finally stop by." said Ginny, beginning to ramble because of the excitement of seeing her friend.

A soft click was heard indicating that the white doors had been unlocked. Hermione walked inside and headed up to room 457. This night would be easy, no reason to get so worried. Just dinner with friends and then a nice quiet night at home. Except for the fact that she had yet to make a decision about Diagon Alley. The thought that not going might be a loss of another clue made an anxiousness set in, but the thought of going and it being a prank made her chest compress in on her lungs causing breathing to become difficult.

Hermione didn't even have time to knock on the door because of Ginny hurtling towards her. She was absolutely glowing at seeing her friend and immediately ushered her in and began a tour of the place. There was one bedroom, two baths, a kitchen, living room, and dinning area. The perfect size for a newly wed couple to start their lives together.

Though there were still boxes piled high in every room the majority of furniture was unpacked allowing Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny chairs to sit in during the evening. Hermione had ended up having a wonderful time and was glad she had accepted. She had not seen any of them for a few weeks now and realized just how much she had missed them. Although, that didn't mean she missed their constant inquiries.

"So Hermione what have you been up to lately? Haven't seen you in…how long has it been Harry? Two weeks?" asked Ginny, leaning in as if to make sure she didn't miss any of the details.

"I've been busy at work and have been doing some research. I think I may have finally made a break through." answered Hermione, refusing to go into detail.

"Researching what?" asked Ron.

"Just research that I've been working on." said Hermione, continuing to be vague.

"Hermione I thought you had given up on the Veil. You need to let it go and move on we all miss him, but you're only making things harder on others to forget as well. Please just let it go." interjected Harry his face showing a pain he blocked from escape.

"I'm not giving up and I think I really have come to the end of it with this last piece of information! If I'm making it harder on others then I'll just stop talking to people! I'm not giving up until I find a way to bring him back! What happened to never quite and you can always beat the odds? The war was hard on everyone, but I'm not going to let that effect me! Now if you'll excuse me I need to be getting home. I have a busy day tomorrow and I would like to have my rest. Thank you for dinner and the apartment is lovely." stated Hermione, getting up from her chair she quickly grabbed her things and without waiting for someone to speak left.

A loud '_pop'_ was heard as Hermione aparated into her apartment. Slipping off her shoes she changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Her thoughts scrambled in her mind not knowing what to settle first. The fact that Harry believed Hermione was making it harder for everyone to let go of Sirius, or the fact that they wanted her to give up on it. She was beginning to regret accepting the invitation. Everything had been going so well until friends were friends and became nosy.

As Hermione paced in her living room she suddenly noticed something had popped up on her computer. Sitting down she saw it was another email. She froze in place thumb in mouth bitten down on, the other hand resting gently on the computer. Slowly she dragged the mouse and clicked on the new email.

_From: _

_To: _

_Subject: _

_Please come._

Hermione stared at the email confused on what it meant. All she knew was that there was no longer a debate in her head about going tomorrow. She had to know.

Hermione woke up eyes bleary from the fitful sleep she had managed. Her dreams had been filled with memories of Sirius. The one that had frightened her most was when Harry had told her and Ron of how Sirius had been captured by Voldemort. A faded image had been behind it all of the Veil. Her eyes drifted to the alarm clock that sat on her bedside table were it read 7:00am.

Rolling out of bed Hermione headed for the bathroom. She didn't come back out until an hour and a half later. Her hair was in a loose ponytail letting the brown chandler earrings she wore show. She had again taken time to get ready and wore a light coat of make-up. She wore a short sleeved red tailored blouse with khaki bermuda shorts and wedge heels. Upon reaching the kitchen Hermione felt Crookshanks rub against her legs.

Hermione reached down and pet him putting food and water out for him. She went about making her own breakfast, eggs and a slice of toast with jelly on it. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table dragging a thick folder over to sort through for work. Crookshanks jumped up on the table lying atop another pile on the opposite side of the table. Five hours later Hermione finally decided to take a break and get some lunch fixed.

She ended up eating a deli sandwich with carrots and chips setting a diet coke on the table as well. Hermione got the television remote and turned it on flipping through the channels to find something entertaining to watch. Her choices were between an old western, a stand up comedian, and some court show. She settled for the court show intrigued by the scandal the show aired today.

The guy was claiming the woman had slept with him and when she had gotten pregnant she wouldn't let him see the child. The woman is claiming that she never became pregnant from him and had been with another guy at the time. She didn't understand why it really mattered, since the guy had admitted to being married and the women was with another guy. She wondered how the partners were handling the fact that they had been cheated on.

Finished with lunch Hermione continued to watch the show as she sipped on her diet coke, not realizing the time slipping by so fast. When she was done with the diet coke, Hermione picked up her plate and looked at the clock. It read 3:45pm she had 15 minutes to get to Diagon Alley, where she was suppose to meet who had sent her the email. Setting down her plate and can haphazardly in the sink Hermione ran to her fireplace.

Grabbing some floo powder she threw it into the fireplace before stepping in and saying Diagon Alley. She landed inside Flourish and Blots and quickly brushed herself off. Hermione checked her watch and saw it read 3:50. Walking out of the shop she stood outside the front window and searched the small crowd of people for some sign of a familiar face or someone headed in her direction, but there was nothing.

Looking down at her watch again Hermione noticed that it hadn't even reached 4:00 yet. They still might be on their way here.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know I said I was going to update last week, but certain events postponed my schedule. I will get it up sometime this week for you and then post at least another two chapters during the holidays. Sorry for the delay, I hope you will keep a look out throughout this week for the next chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and the favorite and author alerts! It means a lot that this story is starting so well.

Thanks again and I'm sorry,

Slytherinqueen23


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well here is the second chapter finally! I promis I will have another up within the next week. It's been taking me longer to post chapters because I'm trying to make sure that I'm ahead of what I'm posting by a chapter, so sorry if there are some long waits :S

**Chapter 2:**

A man stood off in the shadows of an alley, watching people as they passed by. He didn't come across as suspicious with his casual apparel and cup of coffee he held in hand. The man looked worn from years of hardships, but there was a sense of youth about him that made him appear young.

He was probably around early 30's and was still in top shape, though one could tell he was no exercise buff. He wore a baggy light jean with a green t-shirt and converse. His stunning crystal blue eyes stood out against the green and his shaggy black hair. He looked over six-foot and one could tell that he got plenty of attention from the opposite sex.

His eyes scanned the crowd again noticing the time 3:58. They should be here by now; he knew it. Suddenly he stopped and saw a young girl standing off to the side of the front door of Flourish and Blots. She was stunning the way the sun shone off her as she stood there. Immediately, he knew she was the one he was looking for.

He contented himself with waiting till it was exactly four before heading over to where she stood. Her head moved around as she searched the crowd obviously trying to find who she was suppose to meet. He had gotten about three feet away from her when her head whipped around and her eyes locked with his. She seemed to become paralyzed and her eyes went wide in shock her face a ghostly white.

"Sirius." whispered the girl so quietly he barely caught it before her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall.

Quickly he stretched out his arms and caught her picking her up easily. His coffee spilled splashing out of the broken cup onto the street. Her head lolled back as he strode into Flourish and Blots and flooed to the Leaky Caldron to try and avoid prying eyes. He then aparated to his flat since it had yet to be connected to the floo network. Walking over he carefully laid her down on his couch putting a pillow behind her head and covering her with a blanket. He got a wash cloth wet and gently covered her forehead with it. Then he settled himself in a chair as he watched her waiting to wake up.

********

_The corridor was dank and coated with dust. The paintings that hung from the wall had become faded over time and a film had settled on them. The air was musty and stale. She continued walking down the corridor knowing that she was suppose to get to the end, but where did it end. From what she could see there was no light, no door, only darkness that enveloped the surrounding area, crouching in on where she stood trying to swallow her as well._

_She had no candle or wand with her to illuminate her path, though that didn't seem to bother her. She just kept walking, knowing that if she stopped whatever was at the end would be lost. Forever. She couldn't let that happen, couldn't give up on it. Somehow in the back of her head, she knew that if she lost it she would lose herself too and that could only end badly. Even though at the moment giving up would have been easy, would have ended the pain that tormented her very being. The pain that had left her numb and hallow. _

_Then it all came back to her, the reason why she was still walking down the corridor. Sirius. She had to save Sirius. Bring him back to the world, to Harry, to Remus, to the Order, to her. But she might not have to anymore. Wasn't he with her? Hadn't she found him? Then why was she still walking down the corridor? Had it all been a dream?_

__

Something wet began to trickle down the wall and a leak in the ceiling began to drip onto her head. She looked up inspecting the leak only to get a droplet in her eye. Blinking a few times she watched as the corridor began to fade. The air cleared and her mind began to churn breaking out of the darkness. She tried to stay and figure out why she was in the corridor, but her mind was relentless and soon she was fully conscious.

********

Hermione's eyes' fluttered open assaulted by the bright light, she shut her eyes tight before blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight that hit her face. Her mouth felt parched and had the after taste of sleep. Slowly sitting up, a wet blue cloth fell into her lap and she realized that was what the leak in her dream had been. Disoriented she looked around the room not remembering every taking herself to it she began to panic.

Throwing the blanket off her she jumped up and scanned the room when her eyes came and rested on a figure in a chair next to the couch. There was a smirk on the person's face at her reaction. That's when the memories flooded back rapidly making her remember all to quickly the events of what led up to sudden blackness.

"What happened? Where am I?" Hermione quickly questioned, taking in her surroundings, finding the quickest way to grab her wand that rested on the kitchen counter and escape. She began to run through defensive moves she knew and other street-smart tactics she had picked up over the years.

"You passed out. I brought you here so people at Diagon Alley wouldn't see. The last thing I need is to be seen at a place like St. Mungo's and then be sent off to the Ministry. This is my flat that I've recently rented." answered the man calmly seeming to find amusement in her behavior.

Hermione turned her attention back to the other occupant of the room. She studied him taking in his features. Strong build, wide shoulders, prominent jaw line framed by shaggy black hair that fell into crystal blue eyes. He was tall she guessed around 6'2 and he was clothed in a pair of dark jeans with a gray t-shirt that hung loose while still showing the muscle underneath. He looked so similar to Sirius, even around the same age as he had been when he'd fallen into the Veil, yet he wasn't Sirius.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly curious and not so worried about her escape plan at the moment.

"I was wondering when you would ask that." he began to get out of his chair heading for the small kitchen.

Hermione stayed where she was before realizing that was where her wand was and cautiously made her way over keeping one eye on the man and the other on her wand.

"Would you like something to drink or eat perhaps. This could take awhile and I'm sure you're hungry. Go ahead and sit. I'll get it for you." the man said smiling at her as she sat on the stool where her wand was laid in front of her.

"I'll take some coffee. I'm not hungry." Hermione said as she settled herself.

He quickly got out a mug and poured coffee into it setting out cream and sugar for her so she could help herself. Hermione poured some cream keeping it mostly black.

"I believe I should introduce myself first before I begin my story,' the man sighed, "I am Regulus Black. You may know me as the youngest son of the Black household and Sirius's brother."

"But you're dead. You died when getting the locket that was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Kreacher saw you get dragged under the surface by the Inferi." said Hermione, taking in his features. He really did look like Sirius.

"Of all the people you should know by now Hermione magic can be very helpful." replied Regulus annoyance creeping into his tone.

Hermione stared at him shocked. How could he be brought back? Kreacher couldn't have done it unless he had gotten the help of another wizard, but that was highly unlikely. How was it possible?

"See I had been planning to get that horcrux for sometime. I'd realized how wrong I had been about Voldemort, but I knew if I walked out on being a Death Eater that I would be killed before the next morning of my decision. So I tried to act as if I was still loyal, all the while planning how to obtain that object that contained a fragment of the demented man's soul. I'd been researching a way to get it without being killed in the process and finally while leafing through a book in my families library I found it. There was a spell that could duplicate yourself without duplicating your soul keeping you intact. It involved a potion and that would take a few weeks. The ingredients were not common, but luckily the Black house had plenty of dark things so obviously the potion ingredients were held there.

It took me awhile to successfully achieve the incantation. I used mice to practice on. When the potion was ready I started the process. First, I took the potion to give the duplicate of myself a personality and knowledge that I had, then I had to say the spell with a complicated wand movement creating excruciating pain to shoot through my body. It was like the Cruciatus Curse so I was use to the feel. A few minutes later the pain stopped and I felt light, as if something had left me. Looking to the side of me, I saw myself, the duplicate I had made and smiled. It had worked. The duplicate was who got killed not me.

Once I had successfully achieved the spell and quickly told the duplicate everything it needed to know I left that night. I packed a sack full of belongs and left the manor to disappear, living somewhere no one would find me and I would be safe. Since then I have lived in a secluded location keeping tabs on the wizarding world. When one day a duplicated portrait from the manor I kept on my wall, told me Sirius had died, Harry Potter was distraught and that revenge for Bellatrix plagued everyone. I knew Grimmauld Place would be abandoned soon and I would be able to go back.

Of course I would have to be careful. After all it would remain headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, but I knew those meetings would become less frequent once Voldemort was defeated. I didn't have to wait long until the time came for me to investigate the safety of the house. I apparated back and began my search through the house. Going through the belongings left, taking in the renovations that had happened while the Order used it. I came to Sirius's room and opened the door deciding to see what was left. Though to my surprise the room looked untouched. A coat of dust covered everything and I realized that no one had done anything to his room once he died.

I began to look through things. See how my brother's life had been since we had cut ties with each other. I came across a thick book battered from use. Opening it I found it empty and was about to pitch it until I saw something sticking out of the paper on the back of the cover. It was a letter telling the person how to unleash the words the book contained. Sure enough, following the directions showed the contents of the book. Words spilling out across the pages. I realized then that it was a journal my brother had kept while growing up.

I'd read it and was surprised to find myself well informed about things I hadn't known about my brother. Then I came across something at the end, a series of codes filled the rest of the book, but no matter how I tried I couldn't figure them out. So I went back through his journal and found whom I believed would be the most help. You were the person I choose. The bright and talented witch of her age, the know-it-all the bookworm. I found a computer in my brother's room; he had gotten into muggle things because of Lily, and found your email. I sent you the passage hoping that would make you show up and it did. So now here we are." finished Regulus taking a deep breath.

His face remained calm as he locked eyes with Hermione, her face showing how she was processing everything she had heard and was deliberating on what question to fire first.

"How did you get into Grimmauld Place? Dumbledore has wards on it that no one could break unless they were extremely powerful. More powerful than Dumbledore and that's so unlikely that it isn't even an option." Hermione inquired her tone, posture, expression all conveyed business.

"I am a Black. Nothing can keep me out of my own manor." replied Regulus.

"Okay, what about the spell you performed on yourself? I'm guessing it was extremely dark magic. Wouldn't something of that level be detected?" inquired Hermione.

"Not unless you're under the age of seventeen and I wasn't." Regulus stated.

Hermione eyed him carefully assessing him before deciding upon another question.

"Where did you live while everyone believed you to be dead?" Hermione asked purely interested in how a wizard could disappear so easily.

"A place in Scotland I had found and acquired so I could live there." said Regulus as if he was waiting for the one question he seemed to know she would ask.

Hermione saw his expression. He knew what she was going to ask. He was waiting patiently for her to finish her surface questions before she asked what she really wanted to know.

"How did Kreacher not notice it was a duplicate? Surely he would've known." Hermione asked finishing off the last question that just needed to be answered for her to focus on the one thing that was burned into her mind.

"The potion duplicated my personality, my knowledge, the duplicate was me." answered Regulus still waiting for the question he could see was struggling to stay unvoiced until the nessacary questions be answered.

Hermione took a deep breath. She only had one question left and it was what she had been dying to ask since she had heard him mention it in his story.

"Do you have Sirius's journal?" Hermione hadn't realized how quiet the question came out. She had barely breathed it, she was anticipating the answer knowing how easily she could hurt herself by asking it.

"Yes." was all Regulus said his voice sounding strangely to loud. The silence in the room made his answer seem to echo.

'Yes, yes, yes…he had Sirius's journal.'

Hermione felt her chest constrict making it hard for her to breath and her hands coiled around herself as if to hold herself together. Sirius wasn't back, but she could at least find out more and it oddly comforted her, almost like the journal represented himself coming back alive. Hermione looked up to meet Regulus' crystal blue eyes. The eyes of Sirius and decided to voice her next question.

"Can I have it?" she choked out her voice ragged as if she hadn't talked for a long time.

Regulus met her steady gaze with his own before answering, "Yes."

This time his voice sounded softer. Hermione could have sworn she saw sympathy in his eyes, but she ignored it. All that mattered was that she would have Sirius's journal, she would have Sirius. A small smile of thanks graced her features as she looked at Regulus and he seemed to understand. Hermione sighed realizing she could breath again.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly feeling an overwhelming hunger take her.

"Almost noon. You should probably be leaving. I'll go get you his journal." said Regulus swiftly leaving the room and coming back just as quickly.

"There was a reason why I contacted you. You're the only one who will be able to help. Can you meet me tomorrow back here around 5:30?" asked Regulus.

"Yes. Of course I couldn't forget that part of the story. Tomorrow at 5:30 then." said Hermione before grabbing her things and taking the offered journal, holding it securely to her chest and with a 'pop' was gone.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think and Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I'm trying to be one chapter ahead of my story to help give me a bit of cushion. I hope that it's good so far! Please give me feedback so I can improve! **

**Chapter 3:**

Upon arriving back at her apartment Hermione immediately set her things down and headed for her bedroom journal still in hand. She placed it gently on her bedside table were a stack of files rested all containing information about the Veil; then headed for her bathroom turning on the shower before stripping down and stepping into the steaming hot water. Hermione let it run over her body relaxing the muscles stiff from being on the couch for so long and then listening to a supposed dead man tell his story.

She was tired already and it was far from the end of the day. A good 30 minutes later Hermione stepped out of the shower towel wrapped securely around her and continued getting ready. She quickly brushed her teeth and applied a light coat of make-up, just enough to cover anything that could be of damage. She then dried her hair letting it fall in loose ringlets that framed her face instead of putting it up.

Hermione decided upon wearing khaki shorts with a white t-shirt that showed her frame nicely. A red toned stone necklace with black flip flops completed the look. She had to get out of the house for awhile and clear her head. Hermione exited her apartment building, slinging her purse onto her shoulder she headed down the street to a good deli she knew.

Ordering a panini and a diet coke Hermione quickly ate her food. Realizing just how hungry she was and deciding she still felt famished she ordered two chocolate chip with coconut cookies to go. Continuing down the street Hermione eventually came upon a park she visited often when she needed some air to help clear her head, so she could think better and concentrate. Sitting in her usual spot under the willow tree Hermione thoughtfully munched on her last cookie as she looked out across the small pond.

The air blew rustling the vines of the willow, so that they softly floated around her. Hermione took a deep breath marveling in the solace it gave her and how suddenly her nerves calmed and the fog left her mind leaving her fresh and rejuvenated. Her eyes caught the sight of a little girl fishing with her father. The girl had just caught one and her dad was giving her instructions on how to reel it in. The next minute she was triumphantly holding up the fish grinning broadly at her father as he praised her for such a good job.

Her mind wandered to her own parents and she started to wonder what they would think about her if they saw her now. Well she knew her mother would be a basket case fussing over how thin she looked and how tired her eyes seemed insisting that she take a break from work and vacation somewhere. She could only imagine the fit her mother would have if she found out how Hermione was neglecting her friends and secluding herself all because of research.

Her father would be worried. He would ask if she was alright how things were doing. He would watch her and he would know how broken she had become. How very little held her together and how it threatened to collapse. He would know she was still struggling. He wouldn't scold her and he wouldn't tell her to move one. He would wait until her mother went to bring her food and try to force it down her throat before saying that no matter what she could always come to him.

Hermione felt her throat close with emotion, a lump forming too big to swallow. Her next breath came out as a choked sob tears streaking down her face. How could she have let it happen? She hated herself for being so vulnerable, but wasn't that all coming to an end? Hadn't she discovered something that really would end her research?

Regulus Black wanted her help. She knew it dealt with Sirius and the codes that took up the rest of his journal. Hermione was itching to figure out what they meant, but she needed time. Regulus had yet to tell her what he had contacted her for and until then she refused to start breaking the codes. Sniffling Hermione wiped her eyes and quickly composed herself before heading back to her apartment.

She needed to release and let go of some of the pressure. It was too much too soon and she needed to feel like it was going away until she knew more and could start her task. The walk back to her apartment was faster than usual and Hermione soon found herself locking her door and setting down her purse. She moved towards her bathroom door where she could find the end to the build of all this pressure and pain.

Sitting on her toilette Hermione picked up a small razor and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she pressed down on her skin and made a small incision before sighing in relief and cutting deeper. The soft flesh of the underside of her arm gave way to the sharp blades of the razor. The pain that alerted her of the cut made a smile cross her face. She felt the blood well up and spill over running down her arm in tiny trails to the end of her fingertips dropping onto the floor.

She watched as the pressure decreased and everything that had been building seemed to flow out of her just like the blood. Hermione sucked in air as the pain increased. She leaned against the back of the toilette holding her arm with her other hand she let the blood continue to escape her arm before pointing her wand at the wound to cease the bleeding. She quickly cleaned up the bathroom and then the cut putting a concealing charm on it so that no one would be able to see the bandage and question it.

Hermione felt a lightness about her as she stepped out of the bathroom before a sudden wave of exhaustion swept over her. Deciding to sleep some she quickly changed into a pair of baggy gray sweats. The moment Hermione had settled herself on her bed her head resting on her pillow sleep had took her.

Regulus sat at the stool that would've been right next to Hermione if she hadn't left. Usually someone in his position would be worried about her reporting him or never showing up, but he knew she was too interested to abandon him. Sirius's journal had given him insight into his brother's life. He felt guilt sweep over him at the knowledge that he never had a relationship with his brother and it was too late to start now. There was still a chance. If he could get Hermione's help, then maybe just maybe he would have that chance.

Pity resided in his gut as he remembered her expression as he told her about Sirius's journal. He had learned how much she had meant to Sirius and those feelings most obviously were returned. She had lost the one she loved and while her friends moved on she was kept in the past on what could've been; would've been. Regulus had felt shameful for using that particular passage from the journal, but he wanted to take no chances with if she would show.

He wondered if she was at her flat reading Sirius's journal this very moment. It would do her good to read it. She needed to know the truth about his brother's feelings. She deserved to know the truth and if this didn't work out he wanted her to be able to have some kind of closure.

Regulus glanced around the empty flat before aparating to a local bar he had visited frequently. He walked into the place sliding into a ratty booth waiting for one of the waitress's to take his order. A few minutes later a short blond with long legs and an enlarged chest wearing the required skimpy uniform came up to him asking what he would like to drink.

He ordered their best vodka and sat back taking in the other occupants of the bar. Most of them were middle age men eyeing the waitress's after a long day of work not wanting to go back to their wives just yet. He sneered at them disgusted at how they had blatant affairs with women and never thought about their loving wife waiting for them. After just a few shots he felt the dizziness of too much alcohol rush through his body.

Putting the appropriate amount of money he stood shakily ready to leave, the blond waitress who had served him hanging off his arm. He apparated back to his flat, not waiting to catch his balance as he caught her lips in a drunken kiss; immediately heading towards his bedroom taking stumbled steps forward as she continued moving backwards with him. Swiftly he had her on the bed and already had his hand halfway up her shirt.

Hermione leaned forward starring at the journal that sat before her. Her legs were twisted pretzel style on top of her bed clad in a pair of boxers. The baggy t-shirt she wore came to mid-thigh the sleeves covering down to her elbows. She had woken up around eight and hadn't decided if she should read Sirius's journal or stick to business and just try to crack the code. It only took her a minute more to decide before she snatched the book and carefully opened it to the first page.

_July 13__th__ 1971_

_I'm off too Hogwarts finally. Mother was giving me yet another lecture about upholding the Black name by getting into Slytherin. Something about "as the heir to the household I can't embarrass them in front of the other pureblood families". Father also talked to me about watching who I befriended to make sure they were only worthy enough for the Wizarding world. _

_Half the time I don't even understand what they are talking about. People are all the same, I can't see any difference. They talk constantly about pureblood yet I haven't seen anyone bleed a different color than red. James said that it didn't matter what house we made as long as we were together. He's right too. They can't split up the dynamic duo. _

_I think Regulus is upset with me. Lately mother and father haven't been paying much attention to him with me leaving. Last night we got into a fight I ended up breaking his nose, but he left my face pretty bruised with a black eye and swollen lip. Mother nearly had a fit when she found us in the hallway. I'm going to miss Regulus and I'm afraid mother and father might get to him about the rubbish they've been throwing at me. He would do anything for them to get attention. _

_Mother's calling for dinner. No sense in sending Kreacher, the filthy thing, to my room. _

_August 25__th__ 1971_

_James is coming over today. We are going to be getting school supplies together. Which means a trip to Diagon Alley! I haven't been there in a while so it should be fun. I can't wait to check out the latest Quidditch stuff and it would be nice to pick up a new broom cleaning kit since I lost mine. Though really I think Regulus might've taken it. We've grown distant resonantly. It's probably just a phase though I'm sure he'll grow out of it._

_Mother has been especially frustrating the past week. She won't let me go anywhere except to these stupid parties she keeps having before I leave. All the people, lavish things, dancing, it's just not my scene and they all ask the same questions. Am I excited? Do I doubt making it into Slytherin? Am I ready to honor the family name? It's a show to them. See whose kid is the most competent. Who will make the most money, be the most successful. _

_I've only been eleven for a couple months and people expect my life to be planned. Hell I don't even decide what I eat let alone what I'm going to do with myself ten years from now. And did I mention mother makes me dance with at least five girls a night? It's like they're planning my betrothal and I don't even like any of them. They're not even pretty to look at! _

_Oh well James is here! _

_August 31__st__ 1971_

_Tomorrow I go to Hogwarts! Can you believe it! I'm so excited I can't sleep. I'm over at James house. I'm leaving with the Potter's for the train station. It's already 2 a.m. and I haven't even yawned. And there's no way I'm sleeping on the train ride! I'm not missing one thing! In exactly six hours Mrs. Potter is going to send Tibby to wake us up so that we can try and make it to the station in time. _

_James and I have yet to pack. It just wasn't important we were devising some new ideas for pranks tonight. We'll have plenty of time to pack in the morning. It's hard to concentrate on what I'm writing. James is snoring too loud for me to think! I need to cork his mouth. …..that's a great idea……_

Sirius is an ass!

_Hey now let's be nice. I happen to have a nice ass, but I'm not an ass. Your just mad because I put a cork in your mout…._

_Sirius keeps a diary! Just like a girl! _

It is not a diary! It's a journal. Excuse me one moment as I go tell James if he steals my JOURNAL one more time I'm going to kick his ass.

_Alright, James got the message. As of now he his holding an ice pack to his butt. Anyway I guess I should turn in and try to get some sleep. _

Hermione leaned back against her headboard resting her head. A smile was strechted across her face at the thought of James and Sirius's friendship. She felt her throat begin to tighten, even at that young of an age Sirius was defiant to his parents. She didn't know if she could keep reading it was too hard. Remembering him, seeing his writing, reading what he wrote. It hurt and the thing about James snoring made guilt twist her gut. Harry would love to be able to see this and here she was keeping it to herself.

Closing her eyes Hermione tried to clear her head, but that was a bad idea. Images of Sirius past under her lids, rushing by fast snippets of conversation, his voice, a slight brush of his hand against hers when passing something on the table. His deep bark like laugh sounding in the background mingled in with images of him comforting Harry, times when he let his guard down enough for her to see the broken man that felt confined trying to heal, but not able too.

Hermione tried to take in a breath, but choked her throat closed tight lungs painfully empty heart pounding blood rushing in her ears. Her eyes shot open as she struggled for air. Wheezing she reached over to the bedside table grabbing a bottle of pills she clutched the bottle as she popped some in her mouth. She made herself chew them, but when she tried to swallow they ended back up in her hands.

Stumbling she unlatched the window pushing it open with difficulty. It took all she had not to double over from the pain that seared from her lungs. Shoving her head out the window Hermione sucked in oxygen. Each breath of polluted city air rid her head of the assault it had put her through. Finally breathing at a regular pace Hermione pulled herself back into her bedroom. She had fallen to her knees by her window and now sat with her back to the wall, eyes wide so that the memories wouldn't come back again. Not thinking she got up from her spot grabbing her coat and leaving her apartment without a second glance.

********

Harry and Ginny stood in front of the wall in their living room trying to decide on the color they wanted to paint the walls. So far they had narrowed it down to a light toffee color and an olive tone. Neither knew which one since each color brought out different parts of their furniture.

"You know what Harry I like the toffee for the wall. We can get some accessories for the room in some olive and forest greens to make that couch and chair pop more." commented Ginny.

Harry nodded his head in agreement tired of looking at the pieces of colored paper scattered on the wall. Ginny smiled and flicked her wand, instantly the color appeared on the wall and the sample colors zoomed back into their respectful places in the stack. Ginny turned and scrutinized the kitchen. It was so open to the living room it didn't make sense to be a different color and so she flicked her wand turning it the same color. Allowing the apartment to feel more spacious and flowing.

About to head to the bathroom and decide on a color for that they heard the doorbell sound throughout the household. Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders. Neither were expecting visitors and from what either could recall no packages.

Harry pressed the button on the speaker, "Who is it?"

"Harry it's me. Look I'm sorry for dinner, but I need to talk to you." rushed Hermione her adrenaline pumping she had run the six blocks to their apartment.

"Come on up." replied Harry unlocking the bottom door to allow her entrance fearing something was wrong.

In burst Hermione, door swinging madly hair wild a desperate look in her eye with her coat hanging off one of her shoulders. Her checks were flushed from running and she was still slightly out of breath.

"Hermione what is it? What's wrong?" asked Ginny instantly worried.

"I can't do this. I…I don't know where to begin. So many things…it could get messed up…all those hopes for nothing…I" rambling Hermione put her hand to her head trying to slow her thoughts as Harry led her over to their couch gently helping her sit down.

Harry seated himself besides her, stressed over his friend's current condition. He felt horrible for snapping at her the other day; he cut her off.

"Hermione slow down. What do you mean?"

"Harry it's…you're going to think I'm mad." shaking her head as she stared at her hands.

"Hermione for all the years I've known you you've always proven to be right. I'll believe you." said Harry.

Taking a deep breath Hermione lifted her eyes straight to his, "Regulus never died. He went into hiding. He…contacted me because he found a journal Sirius kept. At the back it had these codes and he thought I could help him. But I don't know how to start and try to crack the code. I figure that reading the journal would do it, but it's so difficult…I don't know if I can."

Harry and Ginny stared wide eyed at her both still processing the information. Ginny was the first to recover.

"When did he contact you?"

"The night before I came to your apartment for dinner." stated Hermione.

"How did he get Sirius's journal? Where was he hiding? Who did Kreacher see die?" Harry began firing off questions as he got to his feet seeming to get more frustrated by the minute.

"Let me tell you from the beginning. Hopefully that will help answer all your questions." Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he sat back down, intent on listening to every word she said. Hermione looked down at her hands once more as she slide a ring on and off her finger and habit of hers when concentrating. Collecting her thoughts she plunged into the story.

It was late in the evening when Harry and Ginny had finished the last of their questions, after Hermione told them the events of the past day and a half. She was exhausted with her stomach full from entrees served by Ginny as everyone became hungry.

"Hermione….I know I've told you to move on…..but…I'm glad you've stuck with it. I….I want you to work with Regulus. I….he never should've died." Harry's head hung low as he said this guilt lacing his words.

"I am Harry and it's ok. It's in the past ok?" Hermione replied putting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Harry looked up and gave her small smile nodding his head. She gave a reassuring smile in return before collecting her things.

"Well, I need to be off. It's late and it would be better if we all went to bed to help process everything I've told you two. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate." stated Hermione.

They both nodded their head and walked her to the door saying a brief goodnight.

Hermione apparated back to her apartment feeling better than she had in months; it had felt good to open up to someone for once. She didn't always have the solution. Truly tired she went straight to her room barely getting in the covers before falling asleep on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I will be starting up my studies again, so I'm sorry in advance for further delay in my chapters. I know I'm not very good at updating frequently. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

_Standing by the kitchen counter preparing lunch she felt a pair of strong masculine hands wrap around her waste pulling her back flush against hard chest. She had been so startled at the movement that she had ended up dropping the jar of mustard making a loud clang resound in the room. Arms tightened around her waist as a face buried itself in the crook of her neck. Lips grazed the sensitive skin below her jaw before slowing moving up to her ear his breath lightly brushing her skin._

"_You smell so good today. You don't know how hard it's been for me to not ravish you senseless." whispered a husky male voice._

_She felt herself incline her head to the side as if offering the side of her neck as a gift. A low chuckle come from behind; feeling the vibrations run threw his chest into her back sent a shiver down her spin. Soft lips brushed against her ear and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet. _

"_Do you want me to ravish you?" asked the deep voice a hint of amusement in his tone. _

Hermione woke with a start panting heavily. She could feel the arousal the dream had created in her body and she shook her head to clear it of the traitorous thoughts. Very few times had Miss Hermione Granger had such a promiscuous dream and she always felt dirty afterwards. Deciding a shower would do her some good she left the warmth of her blankets for the bathroom.

********

It was late in the afternoon when Hermione had completed the majority of the pile of work that had presented itself on her desk this morning. Already she had filed the remaining charts about a particularly fascinating case. The woman had abnormally long fingernails that would eventually turn black, and upon further investigation, had in fact become a type of quill. They had been able to deduce that the spell she had cast to clear a quill with dried ink had gone array.

She still hadn't heard anything about how her idea for long term residents rooms, but she wasn't going to let herself worry. It had only been a few days at the most. She would be patient, there was no need to get antsy just yet. A smile graced her features at the thought that maybe they just might promote her to a higher department, one step closer to being a doctor. She didn't care if she was a head doctor or not, just to be a doctor would be an accomplishment. Mr. Clemence walked in at that moment another stack of papers in his arms.

"Miss Granger it seems that St. Mungo's is very busy today. I've got some more things for you to file before you leave if that's alright." huffed Mr. Clemence.

"No, I don't mind. I was planning on staying a bit later anyway." replied Hermione, slightly distracted as she finished organizing a particularly hefty stack.

"Such a dedicated young lady, you are. I don't know where this department would be without you. You know I wouldn't be surprised if they promoted you above me soon." answered Mr. Clemence as he gently set down the teetering stack in his arms.

Hermione looked up stunned. This was the most praise she had received from him before. "Thank you Mr. Clemence. That's very nice of you to say that." Hermione said smiling.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work." he announced, a tint of pink to his round cheeks.

Hermione nodded setting straight to work at the new pile of information, sorting it accordingly.

By the time Hermione had stepped out of the giant hospital the sun had already begun to sink behind the rooftops of buildings, indicating dinnertime. Busily making her way down the street she ducked into a nearby alley to aparate to Regulus's. It was almost 5:30 and she didn't have time to spare. With a small _'pop'_ she disappeared, bags and all.

The next moment she was in the middle of the living room she had found herself in not even twenty-four hours ago. It was still as clean as she last saw it, but she did notice that there was a random long dangle earring by one of the stools. Curious she bent down to pick it up and noticed that the hook was twisted at an odd angle.

"I vacuumed not that long ago. Am I really that messy of an eater?" said a joking voice.

Quickly standing up with earring still in hand she smiled at seeing the Black brother again.

"No, I noticed something on the floor and it was this." she replied holding out the shiny silver earring.

He looked at it briefly before taking it and tossing it in the trash.

"Does the owner not want it?" asked Hermione quirking a brow.

He gave her a stern look, turning away and going around the counter to the refrigerator.

"Would you care for something to drink?" asked Regulus changing the subject.

"Yes, that would be nice. What do you have?" answered Hermione.

"Water, tea, coffee, wine I can make up anything." Regulus replied a smile gracing his features.

Hermione smiled back, "A glass of wine sounds lovely actually."

A twinkle in his eye Regulus opened one of the cabinets extracting a bottle of 1989 Grand Cru Voirin Jumel. Grabbing two crystal glasses, he popped the cork and poured a small amount into each glass before setting one in front of her. She accepted it gratefully mentally shaking her head at how it was no surprise Regulus would have some of the best in his household.

"Go ahead, try it." he said watching her intently for her reaction.

Tentatively she raised the glass to her nose. It smelled absolutely amazing, she could practically taste it already. Taking a small sip she rolled it around in her mouth, savoring the mixture of nut, wild flowers, and a hint of something sweet and fruity.

"It's fantastic!" exclaimed Hermione.

Regulus chuckled.

Hermione smiled, glad to see that he was at least, for now, maintaining what must be his personality. Having never met him until now, she found the man across the counter from her a mystery. He sported the Black looks that much was obvious, but the rest of him was yet to be discovered. She wondered if he shared a similar personality to Sirius or if they were opposites. With what little knowledge she had gained through her life about the relationship between the two brothers, they were opposite of each other, which is most likely why they clicked as young boys, until they separated.

"So what exactly is it that you wanted to discuss with me tonight?" inquired Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking…the codes in the back of the book…if you read his journal you almost get this feeling that something is going to happen. That he is warning you." started Regulus, "I know Sirius. He never let on much, but sometimes he would get these visions I guess you could call them. He never thought much about them when we were growing up and I didn't either. It wasn't until I took Divination that I realized what they were. Some wizards will have premonitions. They aren't psychic, but it's almost like a sixth sense."

"They are given warnings about events in there life before they actually happen. A helpful look into the future to guide their steps, sometimes given out by the gods to favored human beings. Either way you will end up in that position that you see yourself, but it may aid you in your decision on what road you will take to get there. People with this ability find themselves frequently having to choose the choice between right and wrong more than others as a consequence." finished Hermione.

She remembered reading about it while at Hogwarts. She would never admit it, but she had found parts, only parts, of Divination interesting. Regulus looked on at her with an amused expression making her blush ever so lightly at her interruption of his explanation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." she replied sheepishly.

A deep sound escaped his mouth, startling Hermione, she realized he was laughing at her. She couldn't help, but smile and start to laugh along with him.

"I'm not surprised actually. Sirius mentions you in his journal. At first most of his comments were about how studious you were and how he couldn't imagine how the boys put up with your constant nagging." Regulus said smirking at her indignant expression.

He noticed her muttering and caught snippets of curses towards his brother and dark mutters about how irresponsible he was. Taking another sip of his wine he watched as her expression turned from offended to contemplative.

"Sirius talks about me in his journal?" she innocently asked.

Regulus nodded his head, his eyes intent on her expression. She seemed to become antsy as she absentmindedly played with a ring adorning her middle finger; something he marked, must have become a habit.

"I read a few passages last night."

It came out as a statement, but he knew it was an unfinished thought. She was thinking out loud. He remained silent, letting her talk out what occupied her mind.

"I thought it would be easy and at first it was, but…I don't know how you read that journal Regulus. I only made it threw three entries before I couldn't stand it anymore. The memories were too much."

She was staring at a spot on the counter and he found himself staring at it too. It had startled him when she had used his name. So far they had avoided saying names. He believed it was her way of trying to stray from acceptance. She hadn't been ready to confront everything that was happening. She had still been processing the events of the past couple of days.

"It was hard, but I wanted to read it. The more you read the harder it is to look at it as just a journal. It's a story, his story and he obviously had something that he wanted to have discovered by the reader." replied Regulus.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "You know what Regulus, I would like to spend the rest of the night talking. I don't know much about you, and if I'm going to be working with you I would like it if we were better acquainted."

"Alright Hermione." agreed Regulus smiling at her more regular use of his name. It was almost like she was trying on a pair of shoes.

She wanted to laugh at his emphasis on her name, knowing he had picked up on her sudden use of his.

********

It was late into the night when she regained sense of time. It had been one of the most enjoyable nights she had had in a long time. There were no awkward pauses and they moved easily around each other. Neither one of them feeling strange sitting and talking to each other. At moments they would lean in as if divulging a secret, while other times they sat relaxed like two old friends. There were even times when they looked about to stand up their discussion getting so heated.

Spotting the digital clock on the oven the numbers glowed the time for her eyes to see, two thirty. Had it really been that long? Both were surprised at the lapse of time and agreed to meet Wednesday for lunch. Hermione said a brief good-bye and thanked him for the delicious food and wine. Gathering her few heavy bags filled with unfinished work she aparated away.

********

Hermione sat in a cushy chair snuggled into a guy who had just bought a round of drinks with his buddy for Alina and herself. They were all having a good time laughing and drinking. Hermione knew she was tipsy, but it was her girls night out with Alina; and she was under a large amount of pressure, not only at work, but in her social life. Though Hermione wasn't one to have stupid meaningless sex, she had to admit it sounded pretty good right now. She had too much built up tension and hadn't had sex since her last serious relationship, which happened to be four years ago. The thought of letting a few morals slip for the night was tempting, but Hermione knew she would regret it in the morning.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck raised, her muscles tensed and she moved her head barely a fraction to the side. With her peripheral vision she scanned the scene behind her trying to discover the source of the alert. Years of hiding and being attacked during the war had tuned her senses and reflexes to the point of being able to walk into a room and know the position of anyone dangerous. Hermione quickly went over the different exit locations in the club; running scenario's of the attack and escape plan.

A slight movement to her left caught her attention, making her immediately go into her alerted war mode. Picking up her drink, Hermione pretended to take another sip while glancing around the room. There was a movement to her right; a shiver ran down her spine. Someone was watching her; she could feel it. Turning to Alina, Hermione said that it was getting late and she needed to be heading back.

"Alright Hermione. I should probably get going to. Jared said he would pick me up around eleven and it's already fifteen past."

Hermione and Alina both bayed the guys goodnight before heading out. Hermione could sense that she was being followed and quickened her and Alina's pace. Coming out the front doors, she immediately recognized Jared as the guy from the coffee shop, leaning against the side of his car. Alina smiled in greeting and he opened the passenger door for her.

Alina turned, "Hermione do you want Jared to give you a ride back to your apartment?"

Hermione looked at Jared, skeptical that he would want to cart her around.

"It's no problem. Not to mention, it's not safe to be wandering by yourself this time of night." said Jared his expression serious.

Nodding her head, Hermione gave in, "Thank you very much."

"Really no problem."

Hermione slipped into the back seat, relief washing over her, it was only then that she realized she had goose bumps. Chancing a fast glance towards the club they had just exited, Hermione saw a dark figure staring after the car.

********

The hour was late and the rain poured in sheets on the drenched and swelling earth. Thunder growled and lightening struck bright and brilliant, flashing threw the curtains, illuminating the room in an eerie glow for short intervals. The only other light was the small desk lamp that occasionally flickered, revealing the mountain of papers spewed on top of the desk. The wall behind it was covered in clippings of articles, diagrams, and pictures with markings haphazardly written.

A mob of curly brown hair remained hunched over a thick volume, unsettling dust with every turn of the page. Elegant hands furiously worked on completing their duty, scribbling and flipping, flipping and scribbling. Brows cinched in concentration, eyes scanning the sentences in front of them searching. Teeth came to bite lower lip, pulling on it before releasing and quickly running a moist tongue over it. Ink smudges covered hands and face, from pushing tendrils that had freed themselves to frame and curl around warm honey eyes and flushed cheeks.

Suddenly the girl looked up and gave a triumphant cry. The chair crashed to the ground as she lunged for a scribbled and torn piece of paper hanging high on the wall. Grasping the paper in one hand and a quill in another, she began to furiously scribble on the bottom of the already covered parchment. As she dropped the quill, she picked up another sheet of paper, overlooking them.

"Yes!" cried Hermione.

"I knew it! It works! I cracked the code!" Hermione continued to shout.

Moving around wildly, she broke out in a dance of excitement. She was shivering from the anticipation and exhilaration that coursed through her body.

"I can't wait to tell Regulus! I can't believe I didn't think about it beforehand! It's so obvious! It's brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione.

Lightning flashed outside, outlining the form of someone moving swiftly by her window. Hermione started, freezing momentarily before ducking down until she was flat to the floor. It all happened in one fluid motion. At one point she was standing in the middle of the room clutching two pieces of parchment, and the next, she was flat to the ground pressed along her baseboards. She tried to listen for them, but the pounding rain and cracks of thunder and lightning made it impossible.

Hermione crept along the side of the wall to the edge of the nearest window, carefully peaking over the sill. The figure was nowhere to be seen. She moved out of her crouched position a bit more, only to see that bushes and flowers were no longer occupied. Goosebumps covered her arms and a small tremble shook her body. Her muscles were tense as she remained slightly hidden for a few more minutes, her hand firmly holding her wand. The rest of the night, Hermione stayed awake, confining herself to an especially dark corner, her favorite weapon now at hand just in case.

********

The ground was covered in a light frost, crinkling under the weight of lazy footsteps. A soft breeze blew, smelling of crisp morning air that only comes from the change of seasons. Autumn was ever approaching and with it came more than just the change of temperature and turning of leaves. A quaint family of ducks hovered near the tall cattails, protecting themselves within the stalks from the group of children amusing themselves with throwing stones. The fresh scent of cool water and wet grass filled the senses, letting the mind settle and the body unwind.

Harry strolled easily with Ginny, enjoying some quiet time with his new wife after weeks of nonstop work and visits from enthusiastic relatives. It had only been five months since Hermione had come to their house that night, yet it felt like an eternity. He still couldn't fully wrap his mind around everything she had told them, but when had anything been easy to understand in his life? Ginny gently tugged on his elbow, leading the pair to a sturdy wooden bench under a giant gnarled willow tree. Their thoughts moved fluidly from one to the other, never having to break the silence with needless words.

Harry didn't know how much time passed before they began the walk back to their new home, but he relished the precious minutes that ticked by, thanking whatever deity that allowed him to live to experience such moments. The languid morning that he had been enjoying though was brought to an abrupt end with the appearance of a familiar face.

********

"I'm telling you Ginny, it was him!"

"Harry, that's impossible! He's dead…he…he can't just start walking around town."

"I know what I saw Ginny, and it was him."

The door slammed shut, leaving a sympathetic Ginny shaking her head as she turned back to organize the tiny kitchen pantry.

********

It was early Wednesday morning when Hermione apparated into the middle of Regulus's apartment. Her arms were filled with old tomes, crumpled papers, and torn files containing all of her proof over the information she had discovered. Looking around wildly, she hastily put down her arm load before going in search of her research companion.

She couldn't believe that she had cracked the code. It had been almost five months since Regulus first sought her out and asked for his help. Having to read Sirius's journal had caused her to confront a lot of issues she had pushed to the back of her mind. Surprisingly, Regulus had been her support system throughout the whole ordeal; creating a strong bond between the two. Hermione had been quick to agree with Regulus that Sirius seemed to be warning a supposed reader later in the journal.

They had easily exchanged ideas and theories, working into the early morning trying to make some progress. Sometimes Harry would even come over and help out with research. He had become an avid participant in remaining updated and meeting Regulus. Slowly the two men had developed a friendship. Harry had even returned the destroyed locket of Regulus's thanking him for the head start. After that day, they became much more open with the other. Ginny came over occasionally, making up appetizers and snacks so that the three would take a break from the mountains of books and stacks of information.

Hermione pushed open the bedroom door becoming privy to a deadly silent pitch black room. She took a hesitant step in, maybe he wasn't home, but that was rare. She searched the wall for a switch, finding it and flipping, illuminating the room in a searing bright light compared to the dark a few moments ago. Looking at the bed, she located a lump underneath a pile that was a mixture of blankets and clothes. Books and files were piled around the room with quills scattered on the floor. Empty ink bottles littered every surface and clippings hung from the walls. Normally Hermione would scold someone for not being more organized, but her room looked very similar to this chaos.

Hermione gently step over piles that littered the floor: clothes, broken quills, an occasional split ink bottle…and…was that the original flooring? Now towering over the unidentifiable mass she carefully extended one finger to poke what was supposedly a shoulder.

'_Uhhrguff…'_

A manicured eyebrow raised in response, taking the slight communicative noise as a good sign. Applying a bit more pressure for the second poke, almost nudge, finally got a more prominent sound.

'_Whuugrhf'_

Assumption that the muffled gurgle meant 'What,' Hermione used full force in prodding the mass with her finger.

"Get out of bed this instant Regulus Black."

'_Arrugfff….mnumiffg'_

"Fine, you leave me no other choice…"

"FUCK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOMAN!"

"Don't take that tone with me, I warned you, I tried to be polite."

Icy water quickly spread and seeped into the Egyptian cotton sheets; the highest grade. The silky looking material let the water slide over its surface, further soaking the man sitting ramrod straight. Smooth black locks dripped cold droplets onto sharp cheeks and defined chest. Piercing blue eyes, still somewhat clouded with sleep, blazed with annoyance.

With arms crossed in a scolding manner, Hermione watched, waiting patiently. Swiftly untangling himself from his sheets, he stood much taller than her and very close, in much too little clothes. Sharp breath barely released as forearms flexed and muscles rippled. Bringing the shirt retrieved from the nightstand over his head, Hermione openly gawked. Sure, she knew Regulus was attractive, but in that moment he had reminded her so much of Sirius when he was about to explode at Order meetings. She had secretly thought that was when he held the greatest sex appeal; a man who was rough, demanding, passionate about his beliefs; yet able to collect himself with such sophistication. Not that he always did that, in fact, more often he did not.

Hermione didn't realize she was still staring at him, until Regulus waved a calloused hand before her eyes. A few quick blinks brought her back to the present. Avoiding his eyes she glanced towards the door, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Not used to seeing a half-naked man?"

Hermione snapped her head up, eyes wide. He had a strange look on his face, though not unfamiliar on certain occasions. He was still very close and despite being better clothed, Hermione felt like she might suffocate. The small wandless magic trick was doing little in keeping his body's heat from radiating off of him. It rolled in waves towards her, sweeping down her frame.

"Enjoy the show?" Regulus finished in a husky whisper.

His hot breath ghosted by her ear, tickling the sensitive skin. Gasping, Hermione took a step back; gapping at Regulus before heading to his door.

"I think I cracked the code. That's why I'm here. I brought my work with me."

A bit put out, this statement had left a frozen aristocrat at the far end of the bedroom.

"…What?"

Jogging out of his room, Regulus was met with Hermione sorting through giant stacks, otherwise known as 'work.'

"You cracked the code? When?" fired a still taken aback Black.

"Last night. I just felt…close…I felt like I could do it." Hermione answered, momentarily pausing in her activity to glance at Regulus.

'_He sure does have a stunning resemblance to Sirius…but that's not who he is Hermione. You know that. You have talked with this man enough to know how he truly is. He is a great man, who loved his brother and did not sit around waiting for his life to just turn out perfect in the end. He took action, holding strong beliefs. It was a pity that Regulus and Sirius were never able to reconcile.'_

"Well?.." Regulus was eagerly scanning over the papers and then her face.

Shaking her thoughts, Hermione began to recap everything they had learned leading up to when she first believed they had something viable.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
